


Making Dreams Real

by Hematite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (I doubt anyone will actually read this anyway), Gen, Infrequent Updates, POC founders, Pansexual Helga Hufflepuff, The founders create Hogwarts, Why have I done this to myself, aro/ace Salazar Slytherin, heteroflexible Rowena Ravenclaw, pansexual polyamorous Godric Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hematite/pseuds/Hematite
Summary: The story of how Hogwarts was created. Largely based off of tumblr posts.





	Making Dreams Real

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I'm doing this, but... yeah. This chapter is Salazar and Rowena. Salazar wants to make a school of magic. Rowena is skeptical.

Salazar Slytherin scanned the landscape with his piercing gaze. His vision painted a castle on the hill, a well-tended lawn, and greenhouses near the forest, until- blink -the vision was torn from him, leaving the truth behind; the property was a mess of forest, lake, and half-fallen buildings. And yet. . . he could still see the potential, like a sheer muslin cloth laid over the true nature of the land. He knew that it was possible, to make a school of magic here. A school for magical children, where they could be themselves without any worry of being discovered by Muggles- that was his dream. A place where the magical children born of Muggles could be accepted, instead of locked in mental asylums. The only obstacles standing in his way were the lack of money and teachers. He bit his bottom lip and hurried away, his long cloak billowing behind him. 

"Rowena!" A loud voice at the door. "Rowena!"  
Rowena guardedly opened the door to see Salazar standing on the threshold, his face almost hidden by his cloak and his hair. She relaxed and lightly said, "You surprised me, Salazar," letting him inside her rooms.  
"Sorry," he replied.  
"What brings you here today?" Rowena asked, coaxing her fire to life.  
"I have a question," said Salazar, "How much do you care about the education of magical children?"  
Rowena furrowed her brow. Salazar clearly had something specific in mind. And education. . . he had voiced his worries about magic being forgotten before, in several of their discussions in the dead of the night, when Salazar couldn't sleep for the restlessness of his mind. He would Apparate to her door and wake her up, and they would spend hours talking, until the fire inside his eyes was no longer eating at him and the world. Then he would Apparate away again, and she would stumble back to her interrupted sleep. She knew that even after talking to her, he oftentimes would not sleep when he got home, instead labouring over lamps to write his thoughts down in his elaborately messy handwriting on thick rolls of parchment. But this, this seemed new, and she would have to be careful until she knew what precisely he had in mind.  
"Education? Of course, it's very important regardless of if the child has magic or not," she said.  
"Rowena, I want to do something about it." Salazar said in a desperate tone. He paced around her room, his cape whirling around his boots. "I have an idea, but I need your help," he suddenly stopped directly in front of her, where she was still tending the fire. "Please."  
Rowena's eyes closed for a few seconds. This idea would be typical Salazar, impossibly large, complex, and inexplicably thought provoking.  
"Tell me what you want to do."  
"I want to build a school."  
Rowena's eyes flew open. Of all the things Salazar could have said, this was something she had not planned for. Salazar swiftly interpreted the look on her face.  
"I know it sounds really hard, perhaps impossible, but hear me out, please." He could almost see the skepticism forming on her face.  
"Salazar, do you have any idea how hard this would be? Location, materials, teachers, students, not to mention money- how exactly do you think you can pull this off?" Rowena burst out, "Making a school out of nothing isn't possible, no matter how much magic you use."  
"I already found a place," Salazar mumbled, "And I bet we could get wood and stone from the forest."  
"The forest?! You don't get building materials from the forest! And besides, you don't know anything about architecture, or teaching, for that matter!" Rowena dissented aggressively.  
"That's why I need you," he said, "You know about architecture, and you're a good teacher."  
"I don't know how to build a school, and I don't teach small children!" Rowena countered.  
"So? Please, let's try to do this thing. Please, I really think that we can do this. But not without you." Salazar beseeched her.  
"Salazar- fine. Tell me about your magnificent plan to make a magnificent school for magical children headed by the magnificent Salazar Slytherin." Rowena sat in a chair and crossed her arms, "Go on, convince me."  
Salazar's eyes lit, as if the flames dancing in his eyes had been rekindled after being banked. He started explaining to Rowena, "You see, I found this place. . ."

Hours have passed and the sun has risen by the time the two have finished talking. Salazar rises from his seat, "Please, give it some thought." Rowena nods, and Salazar bows his head in acknowledgement before taking his leave, shutting the heavy door quietly behind him. Rowena massages her temples with her fingertips. Salazar has truly come up with an idea. She stays awake long enough to scrawl down some thoughts about the conversation before crawling into her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, but this is how I imagine the two of them. More detailed descriptions will probably appear later in the book.


End file.
